The Beginning of a strange life
by senior fluffy
Summary: The Kyuubi is sealed inside of naruto and he discovers it at the age of four, what else will he learn? NarutoXharem. go vote for your character if you want to see her.
1. Chapter 1

In this Naruto series there will be Sasuke bashing as well as Sakura Bashing as for I do not like them. Like my other stories there will be lemons but they probably won't show up till like chapter 4 or 5. As for the all of my other fics I do take requests to give me something to do and it doesn't matter what manga or such, I prefer mangas because those are the easiest to read. If you give me a request and I haven't read that particular manga I will read it and post that fic up as soon as I can, so don't hate me if it's not up right away. I accept all reviews, but if you don't like it then don't read it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. Masashi Kishimoto does, Naruto was decent but I like Mahou Negi Sensei (Negima) better. I might do a fic for it but I have no idea where to begin with that

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'thinking'

"talking"

'Kyuubi thinking'

"Kyuubi talking"

Now, Let it begin.

"Hurry to your posts!, The Kyuubi Is approaching!" said one of the elite anbu ninjas.

(Outside Kohona's gates)

The 4th Hokage stood on top of a large rocky structure. The rain was pouring down and the wind was whipping it in his face as he watched his large opponent approach in his dripping wet clothes. He stood there waiting on the ingredients needed to seal the Kyuubi away for good. He suddenly felt two chakra signatures coming up on him, only one was very weak. All in all he knew who was coming and he was hoping another way was possible but he could find none no matter how hard he searched through old documents.

"Hokage-sama, I have what you requested." the medic nin said as he held up a baby blue blanket.

The Hokage picked up the baby and held up the blonde hair, blue eyed baby and held him out in front of him.

He whispered so no one else could hear, "You are now the savior of Kohona, but they will always treat as for what's inside of you instead of who you are."

A tear slowly trickled down his cheek from the corner of his eye as he formed the hands signs to perform the sealing that would end the life of him and the child in front of him. He bit his thumb and in his blood wrote the seal he had just designed.

"I'm sorry, my son."

Were the final words that left his mouth as a bright red and white light engulfed him, his son, and the fearful Kyuubi. When the light had faded all that was left was a baby that slowly floated down to the ground from above the trees. the medic nin that had brought him there caught the baby and did as The now departed Hokage had instructed him to do. Took the baby to the hospital and named him and took him to the old orphanage and handed him to the Caretaker.

"Who might this be?" questioned the Caretaker.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, treat him with care" and with that done the medic left to travel to a far away land so that her son will never hate her for the sacrifice she had to make.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

3 years after the Kyuubi attack, as the Fourth Hokage had predicted, Naruto was hated as a demon and not liked for the person he was. He had lived in the orphanage for a few years now but even so they had given him such small portions for food which was leftovers from what everyone else had eaten. Some nights he didn't have anything, after awhile they just stopped feeding him.

Around the age of 4 he left to live on the streets, living in alleys and diving in dumpsters to find food. He wore a ragged white shirt and black pants that actually looked like short because he had them for a whole year now. He occasionally had to move from one alley to another so the villagers wouldn't find him. Even with all the moving around, one night the villagers found him. they walked up to him and he just did what he usually does, with his knees to the ground he just curled up with his back in the air all of them had some kind of weapon even if it was a kitchen knife.

They had surrounded him, some of them drunk on sake or just drunk on hatred. Some of them were even elite anbu nin off duty. all you could hear was "You ruined my family!" or "I live alone because of you!". Either way they were out to kill him this night, but somewhere someone was peering into a crystal ball watching every moment of this. he could take no more, before you knew it the man that was looking at Naruto through the glass orb was now standing above him.

"Go home and leave this child alone, NOW!". He had yelled for he was so angry at the villagers for not treating like they would anyone else. "Yes third Hokage", they all said at one time as they all rushed away from the dark alley.

Naruto did not know this man but every one else did. "Who are you?" the little boy asked.

"I am the Hokage of this village, and responsible for everything that happens".

"If you're responsible for everything that happens in this village then why am I hated so much?"

"AH, that I cannot reveal to you, but I am sure you will find out in time. Come with me"

They had walked up to the base of the faces on the mountain and the Hokage hit a secret switch hidden on the wall which revealed a door that had a weird symbol on it. The Hokage had pulled out a key and opened the door to a large room. This is your home now, and I will have a person come once a week and drop of food. I will also come and see you when I can.

"Here I'll give you the tour of the house".

"The room right in front of you is the living room, the door on the right leads to a bathroom and the door on the left leads to the kitchen and dining room". up stairs we have 3 bedrooms and 2 more bathrooms. on of the bedrooms has a king sized bed and the other two have queen sized". Each bedroom has its own dressers and mirrors and the two bedrooms with the queen sized bed lead to one bathroom as well as in the hall there is a door to it". Your bedroom has its own bathroom and it's full of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and whatever else you may need". "If you don't have it just tell me or the person who goes shopping for you". "Everything will be paid for by me till you can start doing missions and earn your own money".

"I have to go but there is ramen in the cabinets... oh wait, you don't know how to cook...". "Come with me I'll show you". after showing him how to use the microwave and making ramen he left. Naruto hadn't had a meal like that since he left the orphanage half a year ago. after that he took a shower and washed his clothes the only way he knew how, with just water. after he got out of the shower he put his clothes on the line to dry and slept in just his towel on the couch in the living room.

As he slept he dreamed he was in a sewer. The water he was standing in was up to his knees and as he walked around the water seemed to turn a vibrant red but not all of the water just a portion that make it look like a line. he followed until it turned to a room. In the room was a giant cage with a slip of paper on it that read 'Seal'. He walked up to the cage and peered inside of it.

"BOO!", suddenly a face popped out from behind the cage. Not a guy's face, but a woman's and she were beautiful. A flaw never reached her skin. She was wearing a red kimono touched up with a black dragon circling around it but stopped at her thighs where the kimono stopped. her legs were long and smooth and she was barefoot. Her hair looked like a rare red silk, with ears that were white at the tips.

Wait a second! Ears? "who are you and why are you in my dream?"

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked your village not 4 years ago, and we are not in your dream but in your mind."

"Why are you sealed inside of my mind?"

"Good question, I had attacked your village and the 4th Hokage had sealed me inside of you".

"Why did you attack the village?"

"Because I am a woman, I have certain problems once a year, well because I'm a demon it's once a year". "usually I trap myself somewhere but this time I wasn't ready and now I have caused you such a great burden". "I've seen how the villagers treat you and it's all my fault, I'm so sorry!"

She couldn't handle the fact that she had caused someone so much emotional pain and he had to endure it over and over again because of her chakra running through his system which in turn gave him very fast healing so a small cut that would take days to heal only takes about 5 minutes.

"Its okay, I'm glad I got to meet you... what should I call you?" he said as he tilted his head to one side and gave that grin that could give him away in a crowd of look alike.

"You may call me Kyu or Kitty, take your pick".

"Hmm, I'll call you Kyu-chan. You don't have to be sorry for me if it wasn't for me, this whole village wouldn't be here, but enough about that what's done is done and what we need to do is get to know each other". he walked up to the bars to get a closer look at his jailor only to see that she was still crying. "I would hug you but I'm not sure what would happen to me if I walked through this cage".

"Well, all that would happen is that you would be infused with some of my power, intelligence, a Kekkai Genkai, some of the appearance of a fox demon, and you would live a lot longer. All in short you would be a... demon just as the ... villagers ... say". She had a hard time getting out the last part as she started crying again.

Naruto not caring about what he was, he was already considered a demon so what did he care. he walked through the bars and embraced her putting her head into his chest. Yes, he was only a kid but some how he knew just what to do. "It doesn't matter what the villagers think, I will become what they say I am as long as I don't see you cry. One more thing how do we change this creepy place into something nice?"

She had stopped sobbing and told him, "Go rip off the bottom fourth of the seal".

He did exactly as she told him, and ripped of a portion of the seal, "Now what?"

"Now just think of what you want the place to look like". Right as she finished the sentence a red carpet was now on the floor as and on top of the carpet was a brown antique dresser with a mirror hooked onto the back, a jewelry box lay open on top of the dresser full of ruby and diamond necklaces and rings and earrings, and to top it off a heart shaped bed that had bars leading to the top that let red see through drapes fall down.

"do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it. thank you so much!"

"So, about the demon stuff. What did you mean by appearance?"

"You can worry about that later, but now you have to get up and go on with the day, tonight you can come and talk to me",

and with that he had woken up to find a eyed girl staring at him. "you must be Naruto, nice to meet you. I'm Ayame".

"why are you here?"

"The fourth told me to come here and shop for you, and by the looks of it you need it". she noticed that he was only covered by a towel, and blushed at the sight 'he's only four I can't be perverted now, god get a hold of yourself'. "You should put your clothes on so we can go shopping".

And with that they left for the store.

A/N: sorry I had to end it there I have to take a test and I won't able to update it for awhile so yeah.make sure you vote for who you want to see in this fic. so go see my profile yall


End file.
